New Beginning
by sylar1610
Summary: With the death of his brother, Dean is lost. He gets throw together with another warrior of good Chloe Sullivan who has just left Metropolis. Different ending to season 6 of Supernatural, no God Castiel. No Chloe/Oliver.


I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.

Dean sat in his parked Impala alone, looking out at the city around him. He heard the deafening sounds of traffic along the main roads, the never ending sound of footsteps on the pavement from the people going about their lives with out any idea what was in their city.

But Dean knew, he knew all too well, the creature he was hunting, it was beyond description, it's power defied logic and reason. Dean wasn't even sure if he had a chance against it. But hey he had taken on the Mother of All and won and he left to lose. Defeating Eve had come at a price, Sam. He sacrificed himself to kill that Queen Bitch.

_'Sam, you stupid son of a bitch, it should have me, it wasn't your _job' was all Dean could think. Why had his brother done it. He should have been the one to die that day, not Sam.

'_And Cas you winged prick'_ was another thought that plagued Dean's mind. Dean had asked Castiel to bring back Sam but Castiel refused.

He remember the crap excuse Castiel had given him. "Dean, his time has come, he can't come back anymore, but believe me, he's very happy in Heaven, he's with Jessica again" Castiel said in his emotionless and monotonous voice. Dean remember how he reacted to that by punch Castiel in the face and ended up breaking 3 fingers.

He spotted his target and got out of the Impala closing the door behind him. he headed towards the building and laughed to himself. "Of all the place, he had to be at a freaking McDonald's" Dean said to himself smiling sadly as he remember all the time Sam gotten freaked out by Ronald McDonald when they were kids.

As he walked into the building he saw the very creature he was looking for. Sitting at the furthest table at the end of the room. Dean began to move toward. He was nervous to say the least, what he was about to face was one of the few forces in this world he truly feared. It had taken him months to track it down, He had almost given up hope when Bobby called him yesterday to tell him that it would at this McDonald's at this time.

Dean didn't know or care how Bobby found out this, he just got into his car and started driving. But he remember what Bobby said to him just before he hung up. "Dean, i got to know, you got some sort of death wish, cause you know going after this thing is messing with a pretty dangerous force".

Dean was aware of this but he still had to try. He walked over to the table slowly. As he got closer to the table he felt his legs get heavier with each step and his and began to shake. Part of him want to just turn around and leave but he knew that he had to face this thing, it was his only choice.

He reached the table and sat down across from his target as he stared back at him. Dean looked at his thin, skeletal face as he felt his large, cold, abysmal eyes look at him. "Dean, to what do I owe the pleasure" Death said slowly and calmly.

Dean felt his entire shiver with fear upon hearing that cold ,callous voice enter his ears. He took a deep breath and said "Well I was in the neighbour and in the mood for a Big Mac and just happen to bump into you" he said, his voice shaking with fear.

Death raised his eyebrows suspiciously and said "I always did enjoy your sense of humour" before eating one of the McNuggets before him. When he finished chewing and swallowing it he continued. "I doubt you came here for simply the pleasure of my company, so that must mean you want something".

Suddenly there was a clicking sound as Dean armed the Colt underneath the table. "I came here to kill you" Dean said.

"Come now Dean you may be an idiot but you're not stupid, no know good and well that nothing, not even your little magic gun will kill me, i doubt it will even tickle" Death said calmly before taking a sip of his Coke.

"I can always try can't I" Dean said "Not unless you bring Sam back".

"Don't take me for a fool, tell me why your really here" Death said.

"I told you, I want my brother back" Dean said advancing right up to Death's stomach.

"I have existed longer than existence, seen kingdoms and empires rise and fall, I could extinquish your sun as easily as blowing out a candle, so do not believe for a second that it is within your ability to lie to me" Death said.

"I told you give me my brother back or I'll kill you" Dean said defiently.

"You'll kill Death, don't you think that's a bit paradoxical" Death said calmly before taking another bite from his burger.

Dean said nothing and simply stared at Death even more intently.

"I will not resurrect and you can not kill me" Death said "And you know both these facts, so all I can deduce is that you came here in the hope that I would kill you out of annoyance"

"Well why don't you just kill me then, you want me dead, I want to be dead, please just put me out of my misery" Dean said choking up a little.

"You're not dog, I will not "Put you out of your misery", God still has a job for you to do" Death said.

"Tell God I'm not his bitch, if he wants something off me he should have the courage to face me like a man" Dean said angrily.

"What if I were to tell you that if you complete this task you will be give the thing you want most in this world" Death said.

"A night with Jessica Alba and Megan Fox" Dean suggested.

Death said nothing, he only sighed and finished off his burger.

"You know what fine, if it gets me Sam back then just tell what i have to do?" Dean asked.

"There's a woman in a motel in Ohio, she's recently gone off on her own to try and help the world, she's got the brains but the none of the skill and strength to fight evil, you're going to help her" Death said finishing off his drink.

"With what, fighting evil" Dean asked. Death got up and gestered for Dean follow him. They began to walk outside. Death said nothing and Dean got the feeling that the silence was necessary.

Finally as they stood by the Impala, Death took out an apple and begin to eat it.

"Since when did you become a health nut" Dean said.

"I have a soft spot for apples" Death said.

"Alright enough with the awkward silence and small talk, what do I have to do? " Dean asked.

"This girl is about to face a very powerful evil, and if you do not help her, she will fail, she will die and millions of people will die" Death said "You must help her defeat this evil"

"Alright, so where is this motel she's in anyway" he said about to get into the Impala before being stopped by Death.

"You wouldn't need that car" he said before pushing Dean with the tip of his cane.

Dean fell back and landed on something soft. '_Damn it, where the hell am i?'_ he thought to himself looking around. He looked aorund to find himself lying on a bed in a motel room.

It was one of the nicer motel room Dean had seen in his look life of living in motel room. The wallpaper was a ugly yellow colour with a clubs on it like in a card deck. There was a small TV on a dresser across fro the twin beds. But Dean only noticed one bag next to the closed Bathroom door and one set of cloth on the other bed.

Suddenly a woman walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped out her soaking wet body. She saw Dean and screamed "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU GUYS AND GALS ENJOY THIS NEW STORY. MIGHT TAKE ME A WHILE TO PUBLISH THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS AND MY OTHER WORKS. I GOING TO BE WRITING A MICHAELSARAH _KNIGHT RIDER 2008 _STORY.**

**AND YES THE WHOLE DEATH EATING AN APPLE THING WAS A _DEATH NOTE_ REFERENCE.**


End file.
